Deleted Scene from Puss in Boots
by Robin1996ify
Summary: I always wonder if there is a deleted scene from Puss in Boots, so I made that up! Rated T for now.. *COMPLETED!*
1. Deleted scene from 'Team Effort' scene

AUTHOR NOTE: Something I would love to enjoy writing this.. I always wish that this scene is even happening at Puss in Boots movie, as deleted scene.. But, it never happen..

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots..

* * *

The scene was right after Kitty telling to Puss her story about how she get declawed. They were at Humpty's carriage.

"Cat people are crazy!" said Puss to Kitty. Kitty just smiled at Puss sudden reaction.

"Eh.. Kitty? Why are you smiling like that?"asked Puss, who actually was happy that Kitty did not longer sad anymore.

"What do you mean I smiling like that?" asked Kitty, confused.

"No.. it just that I never seen you smiles so _genuinely…_I mean.. truly smiling.." said Puss, feels awkward in every seconds. "The time when I saw you smiling was when you tried to flirt me and every time you had stole my boots from me.."

Kitty was blushing at Puss answer. Is he really mean that?

"..Those smile back then was a _façade _to me.. but this time, I finally see you smile, truly smiling. Not some kinda mask.." said Puss.

Kitty didn't respond any Puss statement. She was just simply stare at Puss.

"Kitty? I was just wondering something.." said Puss. He was sweats a lot and kinda blushing.. Kitty was wondering about what Puss was gonna say.

"Kitty.. what do you think about our relationship? Are we just a partner?" asked Puss. "..Or a friend relationship?"

Kitty gulped. Nobody ask her about that kinda question!

"What do you mean? " asked Kitty, total blushing…

"..It just, I always thought there something _**more **_between us. More than partnership, more than friendship.. I starts to thought that.." Puss was stuttering at this point. He was blushing red and so does with Kitty.

"I..I don't know.. Maybe we just a partner. That's all. Beside, Humpty is the one who's hires me, remember?" said Kitty.

"Yeah.. yeah it does.." said Puss, sounded like.. disappointed?

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not.." said Puss, weakly.

"What's wrong?" asked Kitty, worried about Puss's condition.

"It's just.. aw, never mind.." said Puss, looking away from Kitty.

Kitty now feels annoyed because of Puss sudden weird behavior.

"Puss! What is wrong with you?" asked Kitty, angrily and annoyed at the same time.

"Kitty, don't yell at me! And I was fine. Like I used to.." said Puss.

"Seriously Puss, I was trying to make sure you were fine.." said Kitty.

"..And you will come back to more focused at the golden eggs, am I right?" said Puss, who's now feels annoyed too.

"Puss? You really.. really think that I'm only focus for this quest?" said Kitty, who's no longer feels annoyed, but now feels concern.

"It is. You only thought our relationship as partnership. That's the proof.." said Puss, still looking away from Kitty.

"Puss.. I.." Kitty was about to say something, but she didn't. She now realizes that she actually fall in _love _with Puss..

"Puss.. ?" Puss didn't react, but Kitty suddenly grabs his shoulder, spins him so he can look directly to her, and Kitty starts to kiss him! In the mouth! (with tongue…)

Puss at first was shocked, but he then enjoyed that kiss anyway..

* * *

After 20 minutes of make out section later…

"Guys! We're here! We..guys?" said Humpty, confused about why both Puss and Kitty were a mess and both of them just look at each other, giggling..

"Okay.. what just happened?" asked Humpty, still confused and he didn't know that the two cats in front of him were just having _**an intimate **_moment..

* * *

ON DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

" We definitely will not gonna put this scene!" said Tom Wheeler, one of the story writer for Puss in Boots movie.

"But why? We love this scene! And you said that you need some scene that definitely points about Puss and Kitty relationship!" said Brian Lynch, also the story writer.

"Yeah! The kids will LOVE THIS!" said Will Davies.

"No! The kids will NOT GONNA LOVE THIS! They will instead TRAUMATIZED!" said Tom, angrily.

"Beside, this scene will also put the movie into an Adult ratings instantly…" comment Andrew Adamson, the executive producer.

"So, what do you think Chris?" asked Guillermo Del Toro to Chris Miller, the director of Puss in Boots.

"I have to agree with Tom .. Beside, the whole point for this movie is to be watched by the children around the world! We can't simply put that scene into a kids movie!" said Chris.

"How about, we deleted this scene instead?" asked Brian.

"That would do.."

"But, this scene is so great! What we should do with this scene? We can't just put this as a bonus for upcoming Puss in Boots movie DVD!" said Will

"Hm.. how about we give this scene instead to Robin1996ify?"

"Yeah! That will do!" said Andrew.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: There you have it! A deleted scene from Puss in Boots!(not really) Please review..


	2. Deleted scene from 'Hanuman' scene

AUTHOR NOTE: Wow! Suddenly I feel like to write this fic for more! Didn't expecting this fic to be multiple chapter…

DISCLAIMER: Still.. didn't own Puss in Boots…

* * *

This scene was happen after Puss, Kitty, and Humpty got their hands on the golden goose, and after celebrating it with dancing.. (P.S: Because it was the deleted scene- which is not- the storyline was different than in the movie..)

"Guys.. I calling off for the night.. " said Humpty, after celebrating dance..

"Humpty, stay up with us.." said Puss.

"Sorry Puss, I have to prepare for the big day tomorrow.." said Humpty, walking away from Puss and Kitty.

"Well, you heard the egg. After all, without him we might not get the golden goose.." said Puss to Kitty, after Humpty left them.

"Agree.." said Kitty.

Puss and Kitty were laying on the sandy desert fields, stare at the stars which brightly shining upon them. Puss steal a glance at Kitty, surprised to see how beautiful Kitty is under the stars. Puss couldn't help but blushing red. Puss got to admit that being around with Kitty making him nervous and.. _comfortable_..at the same time.

"Puss? Are you okay?" asked Kitty, waking Puss from his thought.

"Hah? I mean.. Yeah, I'm fine.. Why?" said Puss, trying his best to hide his blush, but failed..

"Your face was burning red, are you having a fever or something?" said Kitty, while putting her paws on Puss forehead.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Kitty.." said Puss. Puss getting even more nervous.

"Puss? What's wrong?" asked Kitty.

"It just, have you ever being in love?" asked Puss, blurted.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, that wasn't.. I mean.. Aw, never mind.." said Puss.

"Well Puss? Have you?" asked Kitty, this time she also blushed too, more red than Puss's face..

Puss can't answer Kitty question, because he can't tell to Kitty that he _loves_ her. So, Puss just remain silent. Until..

"Because, I'm in love with you, Puss.." confessed Kitty.

"Wha..?" Puss just shocked to heard Kitty's sudden confession. He didn't expecting that coming from her.

"I'm sorry Puss, if I'm just surprising you. But, this is what my feeling for you..If you didn't love me back, that's okay.. because, I didn't expecting you to love me.." said Kitty, almost gonna cry. "Maybe, I should leave you now.."

"Kitty! Wait!" Puss suddenly grabs Kitty's paws and pull her into him, but he pulled her to hard, causing her instead falls and hit him to the ground. Their position was…kinda awkward..

"Kitty, I.. I love you too.." said Puss, stuttering. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier.. Because, I.." Puss was about to say something, but he suddenly being interrupted by Kitty.

"Puss.. Stop talking…" And with that, Kitty kiss Puss. Puss at first was shocked, but he kiss her back anyways..

Their kisses lead them to make out section, from make out section to something that Puss always wanted to do since the day he met Kitty..(wait? What?)

"Puss? What are you doing? " asked Kitty. "We can't do that! Humpty can hear us!"

"Just screw him.." said Puss, grinning mischievously. Kitty at first was shocked, but she also grinning mischievously too.

* * *

The next morning…

"Morning guys! Are you ready for.. What the?" Humpty was confused to see both Puss and Kitty were a mesh, they didn't wear their boots or even their belts, Puss didn't wear his hat, all of their stuff was laying around on the sand, and both Puss and Kitty was giggling at each other…

"Okay.. I will give you two some privacy…"said Humpty, still confused…

* * *

AT DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"Aw come on! This scene is horrible!"commented Tom Wheeler, the story writer.

"Sorry Tom, I was under the influence of my medicine when I made this scene.." said Will Davies.

"And I thought Will's medicine was jellybeans, so I ate some too.." said Brian Lynch.

"We will definitely deleting this scene and make the new one.." suggested Andrew Adamson, the executive producer

"How about this scene? I'm not sure the kids will love this, but we have to do something with this scene.." said Guillermo Del Toro, also the executive producer.

"How about we give this scene to Robin1996ify? Like the last time?" said Chris Miller, the director.

"Agree!"


	3. Another Deleted Scene

AUTHOR NOTE: I have to mark this fanfic as 'In Progress'..and as usual, this deleted scene is never happen in the real movie… (I always wish..it happen..)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed..

* * *

This scene is happen after Puss agrees to join Humpty and Kitty to grab the magic bean from Jack and Jill.

"Seriously Humpty, how come you always mention about the bean club, anyway?" asked Puss, as they were preparing for their trip for tomorrow.

"No reason.." said Humpty, after lifting all of his stuff to his carriage. "Okay guys, we have enough for tomorrow. We should have some rest for tomorrow. Kitty, you in charge for guarding the carriage.."

"What? Why would you want me to guard this carriage? Nobody wants your darn carriage!" said Kitty, annoyed.

"Kitty.. I am the one who pays you, remember? That means, you have to obey me!" said Humpty, shot glares to Kitty.

"Huh.. Fine… I will guard your carriage.." said Kitty, crossing her arms in annoyance looks.

"Excellent.." said Humpty, leaving Kitty alone with his carriage. Puss was about to leave Kitty too, but when he sees Kitty will be all alone for guarding Humpty's carriage without fall asleep, Puss decided to accompany Kitty.

* * *

Puss and Kitty was inside Humpty's carriage, guarding the carriage from inside. It was already night and Kitty was about to fall asleep, but she manage to stay awake. Puss saw this and feels concern about Kitty. She will be gets sick if she didn't rest soon! Beside, they will have a big quest at tomorrow.

"Kitty, are you okay?" asked Puss to -a nearly asleep- Kitty.

"No, I think I will fall asleep any second now…" said Kitty, yawning.

"How about you should get some rest, while I guarding this carriage for you. What do you think?" asked Puss, but he didn't his question to be answered, because Kitty already falls into a deep sleep.

"I'll take that as a yes.." and Puss starts to guarding the carriage.

* * *

2 hours later, Puss already feels himself was about to fall asleep too. He then looks to Kitty who was already falls asleep earlier.

"_Kitty looks beautiful when she asleep.."_ thought Puss, caressing Kitty's cheeks softly.

"_I don't know how to say this, but Kitty does looks like a __**goddess**__..Wait? Why I'm thinking like this? Kitty is my partner! There is no way I'm gonna date my partner!" _thought Puss again. He then looks again to the sleeping she-cat (Kitty).

"_She way more beautiful than any she-cat I ever met! "_ thought Puss. "_Is this possible that.."_ Puss was gulped at this, his cheeks was burning red, and he feels himself was sweating a lot.

".. I'm in love with Kitty?" whispered Puss to himself. Unknown to Puss, his whispering was loud enough to awake Kitty(A/N Kitty has a very sensitive hearing…)

"Puss? Is that true?" asked Kitty, surprising Puss in the process.

"Kitty? I..I can explain.." said Puss stuttering(literally..)

"Puss, I love you too.." said Kitty, without any hesitation.

"Wait? Really?"

"Yes.. since the first time I laid my eyes on you.." said Kitty (fall in love at the very first sight..)

"Kitty, I love you too…" said Puss, leaning himself forward, closer to Kitty, and kiss her. And then Kitty kiss him back, this time more passionate..

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"D,aaawwww.." said everyone in the meeting room.

"It is very sweet.." said Chris Miller, the director. Chris then look to everyone in the meeting room.

"Lets delete this scene, shall we?" said Chris, shocking everyone in the room.


	4. Yay! Another one!

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm back for more deleted scene from Puss in Boots! (Which is not...) I'm just try to remind you that there will be only one more chapter left for this fanfic, because I have no ideas left to make my own fan-deleted scene fiction. Basically, the next chapter will be the last.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Puss in Boots or even the laptop I'm now using it for writing this chapter. Puss in Boots belongs to Dreamworks and this laptop belongs to *sigh..* my dad...

* * *

This scene is happen after Puss left Humpty and Kitty at the Cat Cantina. Puss now was walking through the alley mumbling about he supposed to cook Humpty as his breakfast..

Puss suddenly see a ray of light. As a cat, he chase that ray of light(A/N : And here is the deleted scene part!*which is not..*) He accidentally hit himself to the wall near him when he was busy chasing the ray of light, and fall down unconscious...

"Oh my god! Puss!" yelled Kitty. She jumped away from the balcony where it located right above Puss's location. Kitty actually is the one who causing the ray that making Puss chasing it, but when she saw Puss accidentally hit himself to the nearest brick wall, Kitty feel herself guilty.

"Puss, are you okay? Please! Wake up!" said Kitty, try her best to waking a very unconscious Puss.

"Puss.. I.. I'm so sorry.." whispered Kitty, softly. She suddenly surprised and yet relieved when Puss finally awake from his unconsciousness.

"What just happen?.." said Puss. Kitty then helping him to standing. Puss was just shots glares at Kitty, probably because Kitty was working with Humpty and Puss didn't know more about her.

"You! You must be the one who put me unconscious!" yelled Puss, pointing his paw with his claw on to Kitty.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry and I accidentally put you unconscious!" yelled Kitty, with higher voice. "..And I didn't meant to do it!"

"Whatever... and who are you again?" asked Puss. Kitty feels annoyed at this..

"Kitty. Kitty Softpaws. Remember that.." answered Kitty, boldly.

"Hmm.. Softpaws heh? Beautiful name for a beautiful senorita like you..I will never forget that.." said Puss in the most seductive way. Puss possibly tries to flirt to Kitty.

"Yeah.. sure.." said Kitty, tries her best to not blushing at Puss's sentence..

"I never actually met a senorita that actually can sword fighting like you before.." said Puss, still tries to flirt to Kitty. ".. or met a senorita that actually brave like you.."

"Well, thank you.. I suppose.." said Kitty, still tries her to not fall from Puss's animal magnetism..

"So, Kitty? Why you've been called Softpaws, anyway?" asked Puss.

"That because I can steal something from you without you even notice my presence.." said Kitty, held up Puss's money bag, and dangling it.

"What the..? Oh, just give me that back!" said Puss, grab his money bag from Kitty and putting it on his hat.

"And beside, you just hit me in the head with the guitar.." said Kitty, making Puss embarrass at this.

"Well, I'm sorry for the guitar..I hope after that incident, you still like the guitar song because, I can play a guitar.." said Puss

"Don't worry Puss in Boots.. I'm still_** love**_ the guitar song.." said Kitty, smirking. She then left Puss alone in the alleyway.

"Wait? What do you mean you love the guitar song ?" Puss was still confused about Kitty's last sentence.

"Do you think that I am handsome?" asked Puss to Kitty who actually already left. Puss then smirking at this.

"I will try my best to impress her.. Afterall, no she-cats that can stand a chance to walk away from this Mr Frisky Two Times.." said Puss to himself.

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"Okay, that was way to weird to put on the movie.." commented Tom Wheeler, the story writer.

"I have to agree with you. Beside, the kids will not gonna understand this.." commented Brian Lynch, also a story writer.

"Shall we deleting this scene?" asked Andrew Adamson, the executive producer

"Sure!"


	5. Final Deleted Scene with lemon scented

AUTHOR NOTE: I'M BACK! And this chapter is going to be a little bit.. lemon...MUHAHAHA!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed..

* * *

This scene is happened after Puss kiss Kitty...

"Puss? Did you mean that?" said Kitty, after both of them share their first kiss..

"Si, I really want to go separate way together.. with you.." said Puss.

"But, I... I really don't want you to go with me.." said Kitty, looked sad.

"Why? " asked Puss, shocked.

"Because, I don't want to put you in a dangerous situation when we journey together.. You don't want to put me in any dangerous situation, would you?" said Kitty.

"I..I never thought about that.." said Puss. It was a silent moment between both of them. "..Maybe we should talk about that on outside..."

"Agree.. besides, we don't want to disturb anyone who were celebrating in here.." said Kitty, hinting about all of the cats who were now dancing in Cat Cantina..

* * *

Puss and Kitty were on top of building's roof(random building..). It was already night, and people on the town were all sleeping.

"Kitty, do you actually wants to go on a journey _alone_? I thought we were meant to be together.." said Puss, his face was looked sorrow..

"If you think that we were meant together, I think you were wrong.. Our goal was different. You want to search for the new adventure, and I want to travel around the world, stealing for more gold.." said Kitty, also looked sad, but she tries her best to not sounded sad.

"I guess you right.." said Puss, sorrowful. " But, even though we were will be separated, you want to..at least having a relationship with me, right?" asked Puss, blushing.

"Hm.. yeah, I really want that too.." said Kitty, also blushing.

"When you will depart?" asked Puss.

"Tomorrow morning, what's with the information?" asked Kitty, confused about why Puss looked.. mischievous?

"Can we at least..'comforting' each other, before you depart?" asked Puss, blushing and nose bleeding...(pervert..)

Kitty just gaped at Puss's last sentence, but she then blushing like the male cat in front of her..

"S..Sure.. I just hope you know some place where we can do 'that' without everyone find out about us..." said Kitty.

"Don't worry Kitty.." said Puss, kissing Kitty on her lips. "..No one will ever find us.." said Puss, grinning mischievously, before he removing his belt and his hat and starts to kiss Kitty in a full make out section. Kitty starts to blushing red when suddenly feels Puss's 'it' rubbing against( I don't want to mention about that, I will just let you to picturing it in your own wildest mind..).

* * *

After a few moaning and groaning later, Puss and Kitty stop kissing for in need for air. Both of them were just giggling at each other.

"You know Puss, maybe you should let me remove my belt first before we doing 'that'.." said Kitty, grinning mischievously..

"I know.. I really sorry about that.. " said Puss. " I can't believe it ,but we are going to separate way tomorrow.." said Puss, now looked sad again.

"Yeah.. but we still can write a letter to each other right?" said Kitty, try to comforting Puss( in literally means..)

"Well, but I can't having sex with your letter.." said Puss, making Kitty laughs at his statement.

"Of course you can't.. Only an idiot wants to do that." commented Kitty.

"So, I guess.. it is a goodbye?" asked Puss to Kitty.

"No.. " Kitty suddenly circling her arm to Puss." Not yet.. you still owe me one more sex because you didn't allow me to remove my belt first.." and with that, the two cats do 'that' again..

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO...

"What the..?" said Tom Wheeler, disbelief.

"You said that you need one more scene that completely picturing about Puss and Kitty relationship, and there you have it.." said Brian Lynch.

"But this scene is gonna make this movie into a PORN!" yelled Tom, angrily.

"Aw come on! This scene is great! We can create another Puss in Boots movie, but for adults only.." said Will Davies.

"That was a horrible idea!" said Andrew Adamson, pulling his hair in an angry way.

"Chris? What do you think about this scene?" asked Guillermo Del Toro to Chris Miller.

"I think I like it.." said Chris, shocking everyone in the room.

"Really?" asked Brian and Will at the same time.

"Yeah.. in fact, you two gonna have double raise for your salary."

"Wow Chris! We don't know how to say.."

"No.. Just kidding! This scene is horrible! Let's delete this!"

"Dang it.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: There you have it! The last deleted scene from Puss in Boots! Which will never happen..(bummer) so anyway, please review! And thank you for your support!


	6. The Oooooohhhh Chapter

AUTHOR NOTE: I LIED! I'M BACK! For more Deleted Scene for Puss in Boots! YEEEAAAAHHH*clapping for myself*

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed..

WOULD LIKE THANKS TO: sunheart of rushclan! For the idea!

Warning: The author is not responsible for anything that may happen after reading this chapter. The author did not take any responsibility if you(yes you! The readers!) start to meowing occasionally and saying 'Ooohhh' all time and get kicked out from the class by your teacher after finding out that you were saying 'Ooohh' during his/her class…

* * *

This scene is happen after the dance fight, Puss hit Kitty with the guitar, and Kitty revealing herself that she is a WOMAN..

"You..you are a WOMAN?" asked Puss, disbelief

"Ooohhh.." said the Oohh cat(yeah!)

"Heh..Amateur.." said Kitty, then walk away from Puss and a bunch of cats..

"Oooohhh.."

"Would you just stop that already?" said Puss, angry at the Oohh cat.

"Noooooooohhh…"

"Seriously? Stop that! It's starts to get annoying!"

"Make me!oooohhhhhh…"

"Are you kidding me? Can you always say something without 'Ooohh' –ing ?"

"Nooooooooohhh…"

"What's your name anyway?" Puss starts to get furious at this.

"Marcooooooohhh…"

"Marco, stop that!"

"Neverrooooohhhhhh…."

"You make me sick!"

"Ooooohhhhh.."

"Seriously, if you did not stop saying 'Oohh', I will destroy you!"

"Ooooohhhh…"

"Oh, so you want to be destroy heh? "

"Maybeoooooohhhh.."

"You ask for it!" Puss sheathed his sword and starts to attack the Oohh cat, but the 'Oohh' cat was way faster than him, the 'Oohh' cat dodges all of Puss's attack easily..

"Wow! How do you do that?" asked Puss, after attacking the 'Oohh' cat like a crazy cat who get drunk with a catnip..

"I won't tell you-ooooohhhh.."

"You weird.."

"I'm not weird-oooooohhhhh…"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm notooooohhhh…"

"Fine! I don't want to talk with you again! You weird!" Then, Puss start running to direction where Kitty headed(I don't know how to type that..) "Senorita! Wait!"

"Oooohhh…" and with that the 'Oohh' cat start to drink his milks with all of the cats..

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

" This is ridiculous!" said Tom Wheeler. "But I like that 'Oohh' cat.."

"Yeah.. I've got this idea when Will start to say 'Oohh' every time Joe and Latifa were fighting at each other.." explained Brian Lynch.

"But, this scene is weird!" commented Andrew Adamson. "And I swear that 'oohh' sounds always ringing in my head! It's hurting me!"

"Chris? What do you think?" asked Guillermo Del Toro to Chris Miller.

"Well, I like the 'Oohh' cat character, because it's hilarious. But, I don't like this scene! Let's delete this!"

"Agree!"


	7. Another messed up Deleted Scene

AUTHOR NOTE: Wait? What should I say? Oh yeah.. Another Deleted Scene for Puss in Boots!

P.S : I'm sorry for a very short chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still didn't own it!

* * *

This scene is happen when.. I have no clues when this scene is even happen.. Can you guys help me?

"So.. what are we going to do exactly?" asked Humpty to Puss, they were currently on The Can Cantina..

"I have no idea.. What do you think?"

"It seems like I forgetting something, but what is it?" asked Humpty, getting even confused (stupid Puss in Boots crew!)

"You telling me, I'm not your mind.." said Puss, sarcastically.

"Seriously Puss! I think we may forgetting something. I think we left something after we're escape from The Giant Castle…" said Humpty.

"Come on, Humpty! Just chill out, would you? Besides, if we really forgetting something, I'm supposed to be the one who remembering it!" said Puss, confidently

"Well, I guess you right. Maybe I just a little bit overreacting.. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

" After all, we have The Golden Goose with us!" Puss pointing to The Golden Goose, who were pecking to some random cats..

"You right Puss! It's time for celebration!" exclaimed Humpty, happily.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT THE GIANT'S CASTLE…

Kitty was running away from The Great Terror, like cat chasing a mouse…

"Puss! Humpty! Where are you guys? How dare you guys left me being chased by The Great Terror!" Kitty suddenly flinched after hearing The Great Terror sudden roaring. And Kitty continue to run, screaming like a little kitten..

* * *

AT DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Tom Wheeler, starts to chases Brian Lynch and Will Davies.

"AAARRRGGHHH! HELP US!" yelled Brian and Will, simultaneously.

"I'm definitely gonna delete this scene.." muttered Chris Miller, staring at the tape..


	8. The most awkward Deleted Scene ever!

AUTHOR NOTE: So..what should I say?

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not at all..

WARNING: No child under age 13 should read this! Because, it's never happen in the real world(ever!)

* * *

This scene is happen after Puss chasing Kitty (the masked cat) to the Cat Cantina..

After sliding down (accidentally..because he didn't know there is a slide..)to the Cat Cantina, Puss find himself surrounded by a lots of cats..

"What the..? Where am I?" asked Puss to himself.

"Ehem.." said the masked cat, who standing right in front of Puss..(we all know that cat is a she-cat but Puss didn't know yet. So, for those who already watch Puss in Boots movie,.. don't tell Puss..)

"Those magic bean are my score!" said Puss, walking toward to the masked cat(aka. Kitty)in an angry way. "..You just cost me a golden egg, mi amigo..Put up your paws! And fight like a gentleman!" At this point, Puss getting furious..

"Eh.. pardon me senor? But that masked cat you were talking about is a female.." interrupted The bartender cat.

"What make you think that guy is a woman? _He_ just snort at me with a man voice!"

"Senor, have you seen a male cat with _six nipples_ (A/N: This is awkward..)before?" said The bartender cat, pointing to the masked cat.

"I don't see any nipple on that guy!" said Puss, pointing to the masked cat too. Now the masked cat (Kitty)feels embarrassed at this..

"That because _her _fur was very thick! That's the reason why you can't see _them_!"

"That cat is a MALE! I can prove it!" yelled Puss, then he looks to the masked cat(Kitty)

"Do you like to drink a lot of leche?" asked Puss, pointing to the masked cat. Puss's question was so ridiculous, making all the cats(including the bartender cat) and the masked cat(Kitty) sweat dropped at this. The masked cat just answered Puss's ridiculous question with a simply nod..

"See? Only a male cats can drink a lot of milk!" exclaimed Puss, making the cats and the masked cat sweat dropped, again..

"But, everyone knows that every cats love drinking a lot of leche! Including females!" said The bartender cat

"Whatever! I still think that the masked cat is a MALE!" said Puss, even more furious.

"Maybe you should look closely to that the masked cat, and examine it even closer!" said The bartender cat, also angry(and annoyed..)

"Fine! If I didn't see any sign of female in that cat.. You have to give me a lots of leche!" said Puss, pointing to the masked cats, who just slap_ her_ own forehead..

Puss shots glares at the masked cat. The masked cat feels awkward after seeing Puss glares at _her_ in the most uncomfortable way..

"I don't think that you having…" Puss looks to the masked cat's (Kitty) tummy and examining it only to find.."..nipples..?" Now Puss feels embarrassed at this..

The masked cat then putting _her_ mask off. She looked both flushed and annoyed at the same time. She then finally slaps Puss right on his face..

"I AM A WOMAN!" and with that, the masked cat(Kitty) walks away from Puss, who were rub his face because of the sudden slap..

"She..? She is a woman?" muttered Puss to himself.

"DUNDUNDUNDUN!" said The 'DUNDUN' cat (the 'Oohh' cat brother!)

"Oooohhhhh!" said The 'Oohh' cat.

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

Everyone in the studio's meeting room just struck dumb after seeing the scene..

"Okay.. this is awkward.." commented Chris Miller. "Let's delete this scene!"

"AGREE!"


	9. Final deleted scene maybe

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a long time no update.. So anyway, enjoy another installment of 'Deleted Scene from Puss in Boots'! Probably the last.. Because I have no ideas left for this fanfic…

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed…

* * *

This scene is happen after Puss and Kitty run away from San Ricardo soldiers (you know that scene.. The one with 'Americano' song as it background song..)

"I will you see you again, Kitty Softpaws!" said Puss, after successfully landing on some building's roof.

"Heh.. Sooner than you think.." said Kitty, smirked. Puss realizes about why Kitty just mischievously smirks at him as he saw that his boots it's no longer on his feet(paws?) Puss looking to Kitty again. She was dangling his boots in front of him.

"Hoh.. She is the bad kitty.." said Puss to himself, as he see Kitty now blowing him a kiss and jump off from the ledge.

"But that doesn't make her to run away with my boots!" said Puss, starts to chase Kitty.

* * *

After a few minutes of chasing, get tricked by Kitty to hit some random walls, accidentally running with some random 'laundry' on his head..(it was funny to imagine..), and got slipped by some random banana piles, Puss finally manage to keep up his speed with Kitty's as he finally catch her with his boots on her soft-flabby paws..

"Give me back my boots!" said Puss, grabs his boots from Kitty.

"Well, you do realizes that I have your hat now?" said Kitty, dangling Puss's hat, and putting it on her head. Puss feels annoyed and mischievous at Kitty's behavior.

"You really are a_ very_ bad kitty.." said Puss, smirked at Kitty.

"I know that, Ginger.. But you are the one who always caught off guard by me.." said Kitty, seductively..

"I just let you win, that's all.."

"Oh really? So, how come I have your belt now?" said Kitty, dangling Puss's belt right in front of a very shocked Puss..

"Eh.. Just give me that back!" said Puss, grabbing his hat and his belt from Kitty.

"So, are you really like me?" asked Puss, as he wears his hat, his belt, and his boots.

"What do you mean?" At first, Kitty was confused at Puss's sudden question, until she realizes about what Puss meant. "..Oh.. you mean that.." Kitty starts to blush, madly.

"Yeah.. when you help me get out from San Ricardo prison, you confessed to me that you likes me.." Puss starts to blush too. "..You really meant that?"

"Yeah.. It is.. I really do _**love **_you.. Since the day when I told you about how I get declawed. You really do listen to me back then and understand me.. Nobody ever do that to me before.." confessed Kitty.

"I.. I never realized that.." said Puss, blushing. "..I was just trying to flirt with you back then… I never actually feels to be in love like that.. I.." Puss was about to say something, but he being interrupted by a sudden loud noise from San Ricardo soldiers..

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" yelled one of the soldiers, starts to chasing Puss.

"Meet me at The Cat Cantina rooftop. I will finish our conversation.." said Puss to Kitty, as both of them starts to run away from the soldiers..

* * *

At a very dark night, after successfully disappearing from San Ricardo soldiers, Puss was on some building's roof (The Cat Cantina..) with Kitty, under the bright moonlight shine above them..(How poetic..)

"So, Puss? What do you mean you never feels in love before?" asked Kitty to Puss.

"I never.. actually ever feels in love with a woman before.. I just flirt with them, not actually likes them.." answered Puss, sadly.

"You mean, nobody ever love you?" asked Kitty, concern about Puss. Puss nodded at Kitty's question.

"I already feels a motherly love from my stepmother, I also already feels a brother love from Humpty.." said Puss. "..But, I never feels in love with a woman(she cat) before.. not even a crush.." confessed Puss. "..I never even now what it feels like.."

"The reason why I always flirts with a lot of she cat because, I just want to know how to be in love, but I still feels nothing.. I don't know why..It seems like I will never find my _true love_.." said Puss, sobbing. He know that a male cat like him shouldn't burst a tears in front of a she cat, but when Kitty was around with Puss, Puss somehow feels _comfortable_ around her. Like he truly trust her..

Kitty couldn't help but try to comforting Puss. She can't believe how fragile Puss really is.

"Kitty, I'm sorry that I was crying in front of you. I..I supposed to not cry in front of you but, I don't know what I've got into.. " said Puss, wiping his own tears. "I..I guess that you don't like me anymore after find out how sappy I am..I" Puss was about to say something, but Kitty interrupt him.

"Puss, stop talking.." and with that, Kitty starts to kiss Puss, in a long deep passionate kiss..

Puss was shocked at first, when Kitty starts to playing his tongue with her tongue, but he enjoyed it anyways..

After a 1 hours make out section(wow? Really?) later..

"Kitty? Thank you for.. being in love with me.." said Puss, after the make out section. "..I think.. I'm in _love_ with you.."

"I'm glad that you were happy now..I mean_ we_ were happy now.." said Kitty, as she continues to kiss Puss, in the most deep and sensual kiss..

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"This is.. awkward" commented Chris Miller. "Wanna delete this?"

"I couldn't agree more.." said Guillermo Del Toro.


	10. I'M BACK! And LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

AUTHOR NOTE: See? I told you I will be back! And I lied about ended this fiction on the last chapter! So, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Fear me if you think I own Puss in Boots!(Which is not..)

* * *

This scene is happen before Puss meet Kitty, so basically is about how Humpty hires Kitty on the first place..

"Is she here?" asked Humpty. Humpty was on some thieves bar, where a certain people can hire a thief for stealing something important..

"Yep. In fact, she already waiting for you a hour ago.." said the guy with a left eye patch. The guy was glares at Humpty, which making Humpty gets even nervous at this point and confuse because how come she knows that Humpty was about to hires her?

"She always waiting for her new hirer or her regular at that room, actually.." pointing the eye patch guy to the darkest room of the thieves bar, and very quiet too.. unlike the bright part of the bar, which is the one filled with bunch of loud, dirty thieves..

"Oh.. looks promising.." said Humpty, gulped. Either because Humpty already heard the rumors about the thief who he going to hire (that she is dangerous) or because the guy with the left eye patch has a horrible body odor..

When Humpty was about to going inside to room, the left eye patch guy stopping Humpty. " There is something you need to know before you hires her.." The left eye patch guy glares to Humpty, more scarier than the last time..

"She doesn't likes someone who can't afford to pay her..She was all about the scores.. " The left eye patch guy walk away from Humpty, laughing evilly as he thinks that Humpty was about going to die.. Humpty gulped, hardly.. But, he soon starts to calm again as he walks to the dark side of the bar..

It was dark and it's more like hollow? Humpty swears that he supposed to bring a candle for this..

"Excuse me? " said Humpty, scared. " I'm looking for.." Humpty pulled some wanted poster on his back pocket. "..Ms. Kitty Softpaws? Don't worry I'm here not for joking about your name… I'm here to hire you.." Suddenly, a dagger was flying above Humpty, nearly hit him.

"..Oh.. so you wants to hire ..me?" asked some mysterious voice on the darkness, apparently it came from Kitty Softpaws..

"Y..Yeah? " Humpty was relieved that the dagger didn't hit him. If it did, this place is going to be a mess.."Are you.. the notorious thief, Kitty Softpaws?"

"That would be me.." Kitty lighting a candle, which is on the left side on her desk. The lights from the fire on the candle shine brightly(a little bit bright) inside the- used to be- dark room..

"So, like what I just said.. I want to hire you to do something for me.." said Humpty.

"As long you didn't forget to pay me… I will do whatever you say.. " said Kitty, now glares to Humpty. "As long you didn't hires me as your _sex slave_ .." Humpty just giggling nervously at Kitty's last sentence..

"Don't worry, I just want you to lure _someone_.." said Humpty, sounded crafty..

"Lure someone? I never heard someone hire a thief for luring some person before.." said Kitty, glaring to Humpty. Her glares was more scarier than the left eye patch guy, enough to make Satan proud and cry joyfully…

"That's right. And I will pay you _more _than anyone can ever paid you before.." Kitty now feels interested at Humpty's last sentence. Mostly because Humpty mentioning about paying her more than her usual payment..

"Really? With what? I presume that you were richer that your looks.."

"With the golden eggs.." said Humpty, sinisterly..

"What? Are you kidding me?" Kitty throws another dagger to Humpty, which Humpty can easily dodges it.."There is no such thing is the golden egg! It was just some myth that I heard from a bunch of little kids!" Kitty was about throws another dagger to Humpty, but Humpty quickly stops her.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy.. But, I know how to get those golden eggs.. And I really need you for my plan… Because this is for my revenge.." Kitty keep glares at Humpty, but she putting back her dagger to her desk anyways..

"So, like what I just said earlier, I want you to help me to execute my revenge plan to someone.."

"Well, who is the guy you want me to lure?" asked Kitty. Humpty quickly pulled out another wanted poster and showing it to Kitty.

"His name is..Puss in Boots.." said Humpty, putting the wanted poster to Kitty's desk. "I know your reputation amongst this thieves. You have been called as ' El Demonio Oscuro' for being the slick thief, because your reputation for never being catch by any soldiers around Spain. You also been called as 'Kitty Softpaws' because you have the most softest touch in Spain.." said Humpty.

"You know me well, after all.." said Kitty, sarcastically. "But, that doesn't make you safe from my sword.." said Kitty as she pulled out her sword and pointing it to Humpty.

"I have been researching..so, are you interested or what?" Humpty was just hoping that Kitty did not kill him after this..

"No.." that answer making Humpty lowered his head(or egg shell?) "It was stupid for being involved to someone else revenge's plan.." said Kitty. "And you really wasting my time.."

"I'm not wasting your time actually.." Humpty starts to smiles evilly, which making Kitty was scared a little bit. "I'm not just do a little researching about you.. I _learning_ about you.." Kitty now feels that the egg in front of her sounded like he was about to challenge her?

"I'm not just know about your reputation and your nicknames..I also know about.._**your secret**_.." Kitty was shocked a little bit at Humpty's last sentence.

"What do you mean you know my secret? Nobody knows about my secret before.." said Kitty, worriedly.

"I know your purpose for always travel around the world.." said Humpty "Is not for stealing more gold, did you?"

"You're bluffing.. I always care about scores, everyone knows that!" yelled Kitty, angrily.

"Actually, that's what you want those people to know.. I know your real purpose.. You want to find your _true love_, am I right?" Humpty smiles even widely when he sees Kitty was face palmed at his last sentence..

"Nobody supposed to know that! Especially you!" yelled Kitty, feels angry, annoyed, and embarrassed at the same time.

"You have to do what say or I will tell to everyone, including your thieves friend about your secret.." said Humpty, threaten Kitty. "You wonder about how I know about your secret? I know someone.." said Humpty, looking to the author of this story..(A/N: That's me!) "..I thought you said that you don't believe in myth? Am I right?"

"I will accept your offer.." said Kitty, finally spoken.

"Excellent.. If you keep obey my command, you will not end up dead on my _employees.._ That's right, I'm not just hiring you, you know.. In order to make my revenge plan works, I have to hire a lots of people.. and some of them are a murderer outlaws.." said Humpty, even more evil. "And here is the first step of my plan.."

* * *

SIDE NOTES: This deleted scene is the scene that Dreamworks Animation studio did not want to delete but instead, stores it in the most deepest place on the studio, where no one can find it even the employee of the studio can't find it either… Only some crew of Puss in Boots movie knows where it is..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Longest chapter ever! Sorry for some error in this fic and no Puss and Kitty love moments.. I think this fic is suck! So, please review..


	11. LALALALALand!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

This scene is happen when Puss, Humpty, and Kitty were inside The Giant's Castle, looking for the golden goose. Basically, they were on-you know?- a forest in the middle of the castle.. And also, because this is a deleted scene, they just safely arrive at the forest without the disturbance from The Great Terror..

"Do you think we can find the golden goose around here?" asked Puss to Humpty.

"It is. That's what the book said, The golden goose was being placed right in the heart of the castle.." explained Humpty. "And maybe I should look for the golden goose, while you two keep an eye for The Great Terror.." And with that, Humpty walks away from Puss and Kitty, for searching the golden goose.

"Wait? What?" said Puss and Kitty, simultaneously.

"Did he just say.. The Great Terror?" asked Kitty, confused. "Do you know about The Great Terror, Puss?"

"Nope.. No idea.." After Puss saying that, suddenly loud noise of a gigantic goose can be hear by Puss and Kitty.

"Now I know.." said Puss, shocked and finally run with Kitty to the deepest part of the forest.

"Do you think that is The Great Terror?" asked Kitty, while running.

"I think so. That's probably the reason why Humpty call it like that!" said Puss. They keep running until, they found a cave in the middle of the forest. They decided to hide in there.

"Do you think The Great Terror finally stop chasing us?" asked Puss. Kitty looks to the outside and looks back to Puss. She shakes her head in negation..

"Even worse, The Great Terror was on the outside of the cave and it didn't want to leave.." said Kitty, her voice was shivering. Puss realizes that Kitty was scared.

"Don't worry Kitty.." said Puss, while he circling his arms around Kitty. "We will be save.." While Puss said that, he looks to Kitty. Her face was paled, like she was just seeing a ghost..

"Kitty? Are you okay?" asked Puss, concern about Kitty.

"P..Puss.. I..I..am a.." Kitty paused for a moment, looking to Puss right on his eyes, and nervously Kitty said,"..a claustrophobic.." After saying that, Kitty blushed because of her nervousness..

"What? You afraid of being in a small spaces?" Puss was about to laugh at Kitty, but seeing how scare she was on the small cave they were now, Puss didn't laugh but concern to Kitty.

"Kitty.. how come you can be a claustrophobic?" asked Puss. Kitty at first didn't want to talk about that to Puss, but seeing how Puss really care to her, Kitty then talk anyways..

"Remember when I told you about I used to be a stray cat? Before I've get adopted by my owners.. I mean.._former_ owners, a bunch of kids on my hometown used to be bullying me, throw me with a rock.." Kitty was try her best to not cry in front of Puss, but she cry anyways..

"One day, those kids lock me into a small box and left me..You can guess what happen after that.." Kitty then circling her arms around Puss and hugs him while she was still sobbing..

"Kitty..I can't believe how painful your past really is.." Puss then looking to Kitty right on her eyes. "..I..I am so sorry.."

"For what?" Kitty was confused at Puss's last sentence.

"For being a coward.." said Puss.

"Why would you said that?" Kitty still confused.

"For not telling you about what I feels toward you.." Puss then leaning forward to Kitty.

"Puss? What did you feels toward me?" Kitty didn't need her question to be answered, because Puss suddenly kiss Kitty the most passionately way..(you can think of..)

Kitty at first was shocked, but she enjoy that kiss anyway..

"_It seems like I didn't feels being a claustrophobic anymore! "_thought Kitty, as she returns Puss's passionate kiss with more seductive way.

* * *

AFTER SEVEN MINUTES LATER..

"Guys? Where are you?" Humpty was looking for Puss and Kitty at the spot where he left them. "Oh no.. What if they get eaten by The Great Terror? I shouldn't left them at the first place!"

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"Let's delete this!" said Chris Miller, angrily. "How come you guys can't produce a great scene without any sexual content in it?"

"I blame Porn Movie.." muttered Brian Lynch.

"I blame Porn Magazine.." muttered Will Davies.

"I blame Skyrim…" muttered Andrew Adamson, making all the crew in the meeting room confused.

"Why you blaming Skyrim?" asked Chris.

"Because they have a sex mod!"


	12. Another one! With a little bit lemon

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

This scene is happen right after Puss and Kitty shares their first kiss (Rewritten!)at the end of the movies..

"Wait? What am I doing?" said Puss, after he kiss Kitty or being kissed by Kitty.

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty, currently confused..

"I shouldn't kiss you! You're my friend!" said Puss, stressful.

"But, I thought we were.." Kitty was about to say something, but she being interrupted by Puss.

"No, Kitty.. I shouldn't fall in love to my friend.." said Puss, leaving Kitty at The Cat Cantina. Nobody knows that Puss was crying while he walks away, but Kitty notices it.

"Puss! Wait!" said Kitty, while she was following Puss to the outside.

* * *

It was already night, stars all shine brightly –including the moon- everyone at the town already fall asleep, except our favorite two cats… Puss now was sitting under the big tree, in the middle of the grassy field, mumbling to himself about how stupid he is to kiss Kitty, cried softly so no one can hear him cry. Unfortunately, Kitty does hear him crying…

"Puss? Are you okay?" asked Kitty, worried about why Puss cried like that. Seeing him cry like that, making Kitty feels sad to him..

"Puss, you can talk to me. What's going on?" asked Kitty, softly. She tries her best to comforting Puss, tries to make Puss stop crying.

"Kitty, I'm sorry.." said Puss, still sobbing. He wipes away the tears from his cheeks.

"For what?"

"For kissing you. I shouldn't do that. You're my friend.." said Puss, still sobbing. But, try his best to stop crying.

"Puss.. I.." Kitty was about to say something, but she again being interrupted by Puss.

"Look. I.. Well, this is awkward.. I shouldn't kiss you..I don't know what came over to me.." said Puss, stuttering..

"Puss, do you mean that you never fall in love before?" asked Kitty. The truth is, Kitty actually _fall in love _with Puss and she doesn't want him to recognize her as his friend. She want _more_ than just friend relationship with him.

"Look.. whatever happen a few minutes ago, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that.. "said Puss. Puss then looks right into Kitty's cerulean eyes. Puss shocked when found out how beautiful Kitty's eyes really is.. Puss gulped, hardly when he saw Kitty's soft black fur was looks stunning under the moonlight. It's like the light from the moon is reflects into her fur. Puss starts to blushing madly when he see how _gorgeous_ Kitty is under the moonlight..

"Puss? Are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Kitty. She knows that Puss was drooling at her. She knows that because she already getting used with all of the male cats drooling at her.. She blushing too because she also drooling at Puss actually.. She saw how Puss's fur was shining under the moonlight, how his eyes luminous in the shade of the perfect emerald green. Her face is getting even redder when she saw how muscular Puss body really is, and 'something' under his belt.. (so basically, this two cats were drooling in a pervert way, simultaneously..)

"Well, this is awkward.." said Puss, silently wiping his nosebleed away, without Kitty even noticing Puss was actually nosebleed in front of her.." I don't know what I really want about our relationship. My mind told me that we just friend.. But, my heart.." Puss gulped. He blushed and so does with Kitty. "..told me that we were _soul mates_.. I confuse.. I don't know about our status.." Puss suddenly hugs Kitty, making our favorite black tuxedo cat blushing even more red, making the tomato feels jealous at her shade of red on her face.. (the lobsters are also jealous too.. And the red fire truck.. and the ruby.. and the red Ducati.. and the traffic light.. and Hinata Hyuuga.. and the red lightsaber..and Darth Maul..and my red laptop..etc..)

"Puss, I.. I'm sorry.." said Kitty, making Puss surprised at her last sentence.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because.. _I love you_.." After saying that, Kitty kiss Puss again and this time, more passionate, more seductive, more.. _sexual_..

Puss was at first was shocked, but he enjoying that kiss anyway..

After a few minutes of making out, suddenly an idea came across to Puss's mind. And it was _dirty.._

"Puss? What are doing ? We can't do 'that' in here!" said Kitty, in her distress voice. Puss just smiling at her in the most mischievous way..

"We don't need to do 'that' in here.. I have my own house in this town you know.." said Puss. "We can go there..and.. you know _what happen next.._"

Kitty at first was shocked, but she starts to smiles mischievously like the male cat in front of her..

And you know happen next.. and it was too lemony..

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"HAH! You..you…are ****** !" yelled Chris Miller, shocking everyone in the meeting room..

"Chris! You said the most forbidden word ever!" said Brian Lynch, still shocking.

"I don't care you ***** !*****!" yelled Chris, angrily.

"Look at the bad words he used.." whispered Andrew Adamson to Guillermo Del Toro. "..Do you think that he kiss his mother with that mouth?"

"I don't know and why would I care anyway?" said Guillermo.

"Let's just delete this scene before Chris speaking even more 'trash'.."


	13. Another Puss and Kitty romance story

AUTHOR NOTE: I can't believe I gonna say this but, I really running out of ideas for Puss in Boots deleted scene fanfic! So for those who has a great idea or weird or unbelievable or _lemons_ idea for this fanfic, you can post your ideas through Review or you can send PM to me! Or, if you think this fic is terrible from chapter 1 to 13 and want me to stop writing this, you can send me PM.. And for those who thinks that Puss did not belongs with Kitty, YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!*censored! So anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

ANOTHER NOTE: I'm serious about sending you guys to hell if you think that Puss's soul mate is not Kitty..

* * *

This scene is happen when Kitty came to help Puss escape from San Ricardo Prison, confessing to Puss that she has a feeling for him, and of course.. Andy Beanstalk already left from the prison…

"But, it doesn't make us even!" said Puss to Kitty, after Kitty confessed to Puss that she loves him..

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty, confused.

"First, I save you from drowning. Second, you didn't tell me about Humpty. So, you owe me two!" said Puss.

"But, I was trying to tell you about Humpty's real plan… And you didn't want to hear me.." said Kitty, crossed her arms with annoyed looks on her face..

"Okay.. that mean, you just owe me one. And what you going to say about that?" said Puss, grinning victoriously..

"How about my confession to you?" asked Kitty, hinting about her sudden confession to Puss, a minute ago..

"That doesn't count.." said Puss, looking away from Kitty, try his best to hide his- love struck- face from Kitty. Unknown to him, Kitty already seen his face, before he even manage to hide it from her… She was just smiling at Puss's behavior.

"So, what are we going to do now? I just let you out from your prison cell.." said Kitty, reminding to Puss that they were still in the prison's building…

"We have to save San Ricardo's citizen from The Great Terror! I need to find Humpty first! Do you have any idea where he is now?" asked Puss, without any hesitation.

"I saw him on the church tower a minute ago before, my attempt to breaking out from the prison with you.." said Kitty.

"Then, let's go!" Puss was about to leave the prison, but Kitty stops him..

"Puss? What do you think about my confession to you? Do you…" Kitty gulped at her- what she going to say- sentence. ".. _loves_ me or not?.." Puss then looks directly to Kitty's blue sapphire eyes. He then realizes how he actually _in love_ with Kitty..

"Kitty.. I don't know.." said Puss, making Kitty lowered her head at Puss's last sentence.

"Look.. I.." Before Puss was about to say something, Kitty suddenly pull Puss to her and kiss him! After the kiss, Puss suddenly said.." I..think.. I _love_ you.."

"So, that means we're even?" asked Kitty, blushed.

"Nope, that's still not make us even.." said Puss, suddenly a spear was flying and stab at the brick wall between them…

"FREEZE!" yelled the prison guard.

"Yes we can.." said Kitty, looking to Puss.

"No, no.. It doesn't" said Puss, put his claws on, and making the prison guard's pants fell down..

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO

There is not much I'm going to say to you about what in the meeting room, but I only can say is that a citizen just report to the police that they saw a flying tape with a person apparently is Brian Lynch, being threw by Chris Miller from the studio window at the tallest floor..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Don't forget to review and submit your ideas to me via Email or Review!


	14. Yeah! Chapter 14!

AUTHOR NOTE: I just receiving a lots of great idea this lately, that means I can finally continue this fanfic! Yeeaahh… (freeze frame!)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

WOULD LIKE TO THANKS TO: sunheart of rushclan: for the idea and Ros the Elphe for the idea and keep supporting me for continuing this fanfic..

* * *

This scene is happen when Puss, Humpty, and Kitty were celebrating after they get their hands on the golden goose and Humpty was shocked after Puss keep dancing with Kitty..

(before this deleted scene part is even happen, I would like to rewrite this original scene first..)

"There is one word for you, Kitty Softpaws.. Me-Wow!" said Puss as he dancing with Kitty.

"I know you have quite a reputation with the ladies, Mr. Frisky Two Times.." said Kitty, caressing Puss's chin.

"I've also been known as.." Puss spins Kitty to him.. "..The Furry Lover!" Kitty suddenly push Puss away from her and continue her dancing.

Puss immediately wakes up and continue to dancing with her. "..But, that was before I met you.."

"You don't know me, Puss. I'm not who you think I am. I'm all about the score.." As Kitty said that, Puss spins Kitty again to him.

"Come on! Look me in the eyes and tell me all you care about is the gold?" asked Puss to Kitty, in the most charming ways he can do..

"Puss.." Kitty's face is getting closer to Puss's

"Kitty.." As he comes closer to kiss Kitty. (the deleted scene part is started!)

Both of their faces is come closer to each other and.. they KISS! And they resuming their kiss into a make out section..

"Puss, why you .. Puss?" asked Humpty, shocked because he saw his stepbrother were 'tongue wrestling' with his paid thief..

"Puss? Kitty? What on earth are doing?" asked Humpty, disbelief. Puss and Kitty stopped their make out section and looking to Humpty in a shock looks..

"Humpty! This is not what is looks like!" said Puss, try to reassure Humpty that Humpty was hallucinated…

"Oh really? Are you going to keep to saying that if I found you two were.. on the bed?" said Humpty, pissed off…

"What? We're not going to 'that' !" yelled Puss, but crossing his finger on his back..

"Damn it, Puss.. What would our mother(stepmother..) are going to say about this?" said Humpty.

"I.. eh.. I don't know.. but, she would not gonna be proud, right?" said Puss, stuttering..

"Right.. Just forget it! But promise me that when everything getting hot around here, use protection!" said Humpty, walks away from Puss and Kitty and mumbling about he supposed to not hires a female thief earlier..

"That was awkward.." said Kitty, finally spoken. "..Maybe we should not continue this..what do you think?"

"I'm thinking that I have a condom in my belt pocket.." said Puss, grinning mischievously..

And you know what happen next…and it was to _lemony…_

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

"You two were lucky that I will not going to throw you out from the window.." said Chris Miller, making Brian Lynch and Will Davies feels relieved..

"So, we're good now?" asked Brian.

"Not really.. FUS RO DAH!"

And I don't what happen next at the studio meeting room, but some random citizen report to the police that they saw Brian and Will being thrown out by Chris using 'Unrelenting Force Shout' from the tallest studio floor.. And the media reports that Chris Miller is a Dragonborn from Skyrim? Okay, this is awkward..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Don't forget to submit your ideas to me!


	15. Saddest chapter ever

AUTHOR NOTE: So, what should I say on this Author Note?

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed...

* * *

This scene is happen after Kitty told Puss about how she got declawed..(REWRITTEN!)

Puss instead of saying 'Cat people are crazy!' he just stares at Kitty, with ' I feel sorry' looks.

"Puss, it's okay. You don't have to comforting me.. " said Kitty, smiles faintly.

"No, it's not okay. You used to be an orphan cat too, like me! But, your past is more painful than mine.." said Puss, even more sad. "You never had a mother figure or a brother figure, unlike me.." said Puss, hinting about his stepmother in San Ricardo and Humpty.

"Puss? You and I probably used to have a mother before.. And the story about how you can being found by your stepmother, that is not make any sense.." said Kitty, hinting about Puss's past story about how being dangling around by the wind to the San Ricardo Orphanage..(you know that, right? )

"Hehehe.. I know that was stupid.. But the truth is, I have no idea how I can end up in San Ricardo Orphanage.." said Puss "..So, I have to made that up.."

Puss then stares at Kitty right on her eyes, both of them actually stares at each other. After a few minutes of 'staring contest' (or drooling in the most pervert way..) they realizes at what they just did and look away from each other, blushing red..

"I have a mother before.." said Kitty, finally spoken. "..Eh.. never mind.." after Kitty seeing Puss's shocked face.

"No..no.. You continue. Don't worry about me.." said Puss, didn't realizes that he just caressing Kitty's cheek with no purpose… "Eh.. I'm sorry.." said Puss, realized at what he just did and look away from Kitty, blushing…

".. My mother is an Italian she cat.. " said Kitty, stuttering.

"That mean you're a half Spain and half Italian?" asked Puss. _"No wonder she looks beautiful, she inherit it from her mother.."_ thought Puss.

"Actually, I am half _Mexican_.." said Kitty, smiling after seeing Puss once again shocked..

".. And my real name is not Kitty.." Kitty paused for a second before she continues ".. my real name is.. _Katherine.._" Puss again shocked (literally..)

"My mom gave me that name and I love it.." Kitty sounded trembling at this "..Even though I always make a mistake or pulling a prank on her, she never angry at me." Kitty starts to burst out her tears after saying this. Puss couldn't help but feels sad too.

"I always feels jealous at my mom's beautiful white fur.." said Kitty, try her best to smiles, but fail.. "..My mom always said to me that she actually jealous at my fur too! She said that I have a perfect combination between my mom's white fur and my dad's black fur…" Kitty still sobbing when saying that. ".. Which he already gone before I was even born yet.." Puss then circling his arms around Kitty, try to comforting her.

"Until one day.." Kitty can't fight her tears anymore, as she suddenly crying on Puss chest.. "..she dead on the wagon accident.. " Kitty paused for moment. "..And it was all my fault.."

"What? Why it was your fault?" asked Puss.

"..I was crossing at the town street, suddenly a wagon came toward me, was about to hit me.." Kitty keep sobbing. ".. And then, my mom suddenly saved me..but, she instead getting hit by that wagon.. I saw her eyes before she dead.. She said 'Katherine, no matter how bad or worse you are.. I still love you..' and then, she dead.. right in front of my eyes.."

Kitty wipes away her tears from her-now wet because of tears- cheeks. Puss couldn't help but silently cry too.

"..After that accident, I choose to run away from my hometown, try to find a way to forgive myself after what I just did to my mom.. but instead, I become a thief, some profession that I'm sure that my mom would not proud at me, until now.." said Kitty, looking directly to Puss's eyes.

"Puss, you were lucky that you already found a mother figure for you, having better life.. unlike me.." said Kitty, looking away from Puss.

"Kitty.. " said Puss, but Kitty didn't respond yet.

"Kitty, _I love you no matter how bad or worse you are.._" whispered Puss.

"What did you just say?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing.." Puss then look away from Kitty, try to hide his blush.

Kitty just smiling at Puss's sudden behavior and kiss his cheek. Making our favorite orange cat, blushing madly.

"Thank you for saying that.." said Kitty, smiling.

Puss then smiles to Kitty, after she looks away from Puss.

"_You're welcome, Katherine.."_

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Honestly, I was crying after re-read this chapter..


	16. This is the last chapter?

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for long time no update! Maybe I really need to train my imagination.. Because, I desperate in need for any ideas for this fic and I have none idea left.. So, if you really love this fanfic and want me to keep continue this, you can submit your idea to me.. And for those who hates this fic, you guys can tell me through your review and I will delete this…

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

P.S: Probably the last chapter for this fic..

* * *

This scene is happen before Puss and Kitty's first kiss and after Puss's ridiculous monologue.. (and _definitely _before all the cats in The Cat Cantina starts dancing..*credits scene*)

After Puss reclaim back his boots from Kitty- after chasing her for 100 blocks..(that means they running around the town..?)- Puss and Kitty now in The Cat Cantina, having their celebration drinks.

"So Kitty, what are you going to do after everything that just happen in the town?" asked Puss, gripping his glass of milk, tightly..

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty, after sipping her milk.

"I mean, after we saved San Ricardo from The Great Terror, Humpty probably dead, and I have been known as San Ricardo hero, what are you going to do next?" asked Puss, stuttering..

"I have been collecting all of the golden eggs that had been abandoned by the town citizen and I'm planning to travel around the world, search for more gold to steal.." said Kitty, confidently. "..Why you asking like that?"

"..Because, I thought you and I are going to go our separate ways, _together.._ "said Puss, weakly. "..But, it seems like I was wrong. We are _really _going our separate ways.. _alone.. _"

"Puss, I know that.." said Kitty. "..I have been thinking about that too. But, I still need to know about what our relationship now…"said Kitty. Then a silence enveloped between them..

"Kitty.. I was confused… I have no idea what I felt towards you. I felt that I like you, but at the same time, I felt nothing.. I don't know what is going on in my heart…" said Puss, grimly. Kitty then grab Puss's paws and puts them on her chest.

"Can you feel my heartbeats, Puss? It's getting quicken every time you were near me.. "Kitty then place her paws on Puss's muscular chest.. "..And both of our heartbeats has the same rhythm too.. Both getting quicken every time we were close to each other.." Kitty then look directly to Puss's eyes. ".. I think I know what is going on your heart, Puss.."

"We're going to have a heart attack?" said Puss, making Kitty giggles softly at Puss's last sentence..

"No.. it means that we're _in love_ at each other.." said Kitty, blushing. Her sentence also cause Puss to blush too..

Both of them then continue to stare at each other, then leaning to each other, and finally.. they kiss…

Their kiss continue to a make out section. Puss and Kitty keep 'playing' with their tongues, even though there's a lot of cats inside the cantina are staring at them, thinking that Puss and Kitty both were drunk from the milks…

"Get a room, would you?" yelled some of the cats..

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO

There is nothing much I'm going to say but, I'm pretty sure it's involving with Chris Miller tries to cut Brian Lynch and Will Davies with a bloody chainsaw.. Ah.. who cares about them? In the later future, the Dreamworks crew probably gonna make a film about Puss and Kitty's possible future, which both of them are a married couple and having a son and a daughter(kitten..)

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: That's all folks! The truly last chapter of this fic! Review this fic if you want more from this fic!


	17. I HAVE RETURNED!

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey! Guess what? I'M BACK! For more deleted scene from Puss in Boots!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

P.S: Do you guys thinks that I am the best PussXKitty story writer? I still confused..

* * *

This scene is happen when Puss, Humpty, and Kitty was on the top of the magic beanstalk in the sky, right at the cloud fields.

(Before we're going to the deleted scene part even happen, I would like to rewrite this original scene first… and they sounded squeaky…)

After they ended up on the top of the beanstalk, they looked to their surrounding, which is all clouds.. Humpty was about to step forward from the leaf, until..

"Eh.. Guys?" And then Humpty suddenly slipped away from the leaf and falls to the fluffy cloud fields.

"HUMPTY!" yelled Puss and Kitty, simultaneously and squeaky..

"I do not see him. Did you see him?" asked Puss, squeaky..

"I don't see him anywhere.." said Kitty, squeaky..

"You sound.. weird.." said Puss, chuckles, making Kitty starts to glare at him. (And here comes.. the deleted scene part!)

"How about your voice? It's sounded like a house elves.." teased Kitty, making Puss also glares at her.

"I thought you like my voice.." teased Puss, making Kitty blushed a little bit.

"I never said that!" said Kitty, annoyed and blushing.

"I know you like it.." teased Puss, again.

"I did not!" said Kitty, still annoyed and blushing even more red, making a tomato jealous at her face color.. "Then, how come our voice can sounded so squeaky like this?"

But, before Puss say something, Humpty suddenly came out from the clouds (back to the original scene.. Aaawww..*disappointed*)

"It's because the thin air!" exclaimed Humpty, squeaky. Puss and Kitty looked to each other and back to Humpty, who still in the clouds.

"Come on in, it feels great!" said Humpty, before he dived into the deeper layer of the clouds.

Without being asked again, Puss and Kitty slides of from the leaf into the clouds fields.

"The clouds, it tickle my nose!" said Puss, as he rubs away the tiny clouds from his nose.

"That because their evaporated! Who knew!" said Humpty, jumping to the clouds and swimming on it.

Puss was laughing at Humpty's childish behavior, before suddenly a ball of clouds hit him right on the face. Puss looked to the source of the clouds being thrown only to find Kitty was giggling at him. He then threw back another clouds to Kitty, making her look to him, annoyed..

"Come.." said Kitty, challenged him to chase her.

* * *

And there you have it, Puss chasing Kitty around the clouds fields, and after Puss hit her, she then chases him back.. After a few minutes of chasing, Kitty suddenly realizes that Puss is no longer on her sight. She looks to every corner of her view only to find Puss's hat, sitting on the clouds. Kitty thinks that Puss was hiding inside that clouds, but his hat didn't being hid that much. So, she starts to pouncing him.. But, Puss wasn't there, only his hat. Kitty confused at this, suddenly Puss came from behind her and pounced her, surprised Kitty in the process. After rolling on the clouds because of Puss's sudden action, Puss realizes that their position is kind of… awkward, because Kitty was.. _on top of him_..(here comes the deleted scene part!)

Puss was gulped hardly, probably because Kitty was on top of him.. or because she looks stunning under the sun… making Puss got nosebleed in the process.. Kitty also realizes how handsome Puss is from the closer look. Somehow, they leaned closer to each other and.. they KISS! Yep, they kiss..

They continue their kisses into make out section, ignoring Humpty, who still swimming around the clouds…

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

I think I just saw Chris Miller got a heart attack and immediately sent to the nearest hospital… Will Davies running away from the studio, screaming like a lady..


	18. I love writing this fic!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

This scene is happen... well, after Puss dancing with Kitty around the bonfire.. (familiar with that scene?) and Humpty interrupted Kitty to talk something important to Puss.. (dang it..)

"I'm calling it a night, guys.." said Kitty, after Humpty interrupted her with his 'Humpty and Puss, heroes of San Ricardo' exclamation…

"Kitty, stay up with us.." said Puss, pleading..

"No, I feel a.. *cough* ..hairball coming on." Lied Kitty, as she walks away from Puss and Humpty.

"Okay, yeah! Have fun with that!" said Humpty, making Puss feels even more annoyed to Humpty. (here come the deleted scene part!)

* * *

"_What am I just said? Puss didn't realizes that he is in danger! "_thought Kitty, as she walks to inside Humpty's carriage. _" Wait? Why I suddenly starts to care at him anyway? " _thought Kitty again.

"_I shouldn't accepted Humpty's offer at the first place! Getting involved in someone else revenge plan is stupid!" _thought Kitty, as she laying on the wood surface inside the carriage, waiting for Jack and Jill to knock Puss off and left him stranded in the desert.

"_..even he knows my secret and planning to spreading it to all of my thieves friends.."_ At this point, Kitty starts to realizing something, she remember .._her main goal.._

"_I forgot my true intention… My main goal is not getting for more gold! My goal is…"_ Kitty then peeks outside from the carriage, seeing Puss laying on the desert fields with Humpty, watching on the stars without knowing about Humpty evil intention at him. _".. to find my __**true love**__.. And Puss was.. "_ Kitty blushed a little bit _".. my true love. I never thought I'm going say this, but I really think that Puss is truly my soul mate.."_

* * *

Kitty suddenly gasped after seeing Jack and Jill already arrive and knocking Puss unconsciously. Kitty actually want to stop them, but she was afraid about what would Jack and Jill do to her and Humpty probably will kill her too!

"Kitty, it's time for the last phase of my plan.." said Humpty, Kitty remain silent as Humpty continues to talk. ".. Puss probably will tries his best to find us and thinking that we were being kidnapped by Jack and Jill.." said Humpty, grinning evilly. ".. we are going to lure him to San Ricardo and tell to the town soldiers to arrest Puss as he arrive to San Ricardo. And he will know my real intention to him… a revenge.." Humpty then ride his carriage- with Kitty- followed by Jack and Jill's carriage, to San Ricardo, where he will expecting Puss to come..

Kitty then looks to Puss's unconscious body –from the now walking carriage-, feels sad and guilty at the same time.

" _I'm sorry Puss.."_ whispered Kitty, slowly so Humpty can't hear it.

* * *

AT THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO..

The studio was somehow exploded by Chris Miller sudden rage.. Brian Lynch being sent immediately to the hospital because he just got an heart attacks…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a very short chapter and a very horrible and bad typing for this chapter. Please review, I'M BEGGING YOU!


	19. LEMON! YAY FOR LEMON!

AUTHOR NOTE: Soooo... sorry for a very, very, very, very late update for this fic. I have decided to end this fic until this fic's total review reach to 100 (Wow.. that's a lot…). I'm so glad that this fic's total review has reached to 63 (That is.. a lot..)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

P.S : I give you guys an options here, should I continue to write a fanfic or I quit writing a fanfic and decided to retire from fan-writing activity that I had been doing for over… 6 months?

* * *

This scene is happen after Puss and Kitty shared their first kiss.

"So, Kitty? What are you doing after all of this?" asked Puss. They were sitting on the Cat Cantina's roof, watching the moonlight shone above them.

"What do you mean?" Kitty looked confused about why Puss asking her that question.

"I mean… We just having our first kiss a few minutes ago.. Do you think that first kiss is also being the last?" asked Puss, frowned. "..I love you Kitty, I just don't want us to go on a journey… _separately _.."

"Puss, I.. I.. don't know how to say.." Kitty bit her lips, tries to held back her tears, because she thinks that Puss are going to dump her after this conversation is over.

"Kitty… You're amazing. You are beautiful, brave, smart.. you have every good personalities inside you.. Oh! Did I already mention that you are also _sexy _?" Puss was blushed at the last words that he just said. Kitty just giggling at Puss's behavior.

"Thank you.. I guess.. But, you forgot to mention that I can steal something from you without even noticing it?" said Kitty, smirking as she dangling Puss's boots right in front him, again..

"I am.. and give me that back!" said Puss, as he tries to reclaim back his boots from Kitty.

"You're funny. Have you noticing that?" asked Kitty, as Puss wears his boots back to his feet.. er.. I mean paws..

"I have. And you didn't mentioning that I am handsome, charming, brave, …" teased Puss. Kitty just smirks at Puss's sentences.

"Why would I? You already mention that, _all the time_.." said Kitty, making Puss blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehehe.. Sorry?" said Puss, innocently. "So.. I guess that we weren't meant to be together?"

"What?" Kitty was confused and yet shocked.

"I have a feeling that… " Puss gulped at this. ".. What am I kidding, I have no clue about what my feeling towards you! I might be the greatest at being a flirty cat, but here, in a real relationship, I am sucks! I'm sorry Kitty.. you are the most amazing she cat I ever seen, but you deserve a guy who is better than me.. I am a loser to you.. I can't have you as my girlfriend or as my fiancée or even as my wife! Because, I'm a completely loser.. A loser who will never have a real relationship with an amazing cat like you. I.." Puss was about say something, but he was suddenly being interrupted by Kitty. She kiss him, passionately..

"Who cares about that? I already falling in love with a loser cat like you.." said Kitty, kissing Puss again. "The point is, that I will always love you no matter how loser or charming you are.."

"Kitty.. I'm sorry about what I'm saying earlier, the truth is that I just don't want lose you.." said Puss, he then kiss Kitty, gently on her cheeks.

"I also don't want to lose you either.." said Kitty.

"I guess this is the beginning of our relationship? As a couple?" asked Puss.

"I guess so.." And with that, Kitty kiss Puss again, with more passionate than before, they continues their kisses into a full make out section. Until, an idea flashes in Puss's mind.

"Kitty, I had just rented a room for us in the nearest motel, do you want to go there?" said Puss, smirking in a mischievous way..

"I'd love to.." said Kitty, also smirking in a mischievous way.

Let's skip the part when they go to their room on the nearest motel, because it too boring…

* * *

A few minutes later, Puss now making out with Kitty in the most passionate way you guys can think of (Yes, you! The pervert one!). Kitty took off Puss's hat from his head. Puss was smirking at this, so he decided to took off her belt to make it even. Then, they took off their boots and they decided to continue their '_activity' _on the bed..

After a few moaning and groaning later, they looked at each other, knowing that they might be gone on a journey on separates way, but their feelings to each other will never been separated, _forever…_

* * *

AT THE OUTSIDE OF THE DREAMWORKS STUDIO…

"Is that Chris Miller jumping out from the windows?" pointing Michelle to a guy who was just jumping from the studio window, do the Leap of Faith, landed on a truck, and got wounded, _miserably wounded.._

"I guess so.." said Robin1996ify (because I don't want to reveal my real name to the public)

"I wonder why he jumped like that.." muttered Michelle.

"Keep wondering, because you'll never knows why.." said Robin1996ify, as they walks away from Chris Miller's accident location…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: That's the chapter 19, folks! There gonna more for this fic, so don't go anywhere! And thank you for supporting me on the making on this fic, Ros the Elphe!


	20. YAY! CHAPTER 20 AND 100 REVIEWS!

AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks guys for the 100 reviews! It means so much for me!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

This scene is happen after Puss declined Humpty offer about joining him in a quest to obtain the golden eggs. (Remember that scene?)

Puss was walking through the alleyway, muttering about he's supposed to cook Humpty as his breakfast, when suddenly he saw a ray of light. As a cat, Puss was interested at the ray, and began to chases it.

Unknown to Puss, Kitty was sitting on the balcony above him, making the ray of light with the mirror. She giggles slowly as she saw Puss's chasing the ray (in the_ cute_ way, according from her), but what she didn't know that Puss had a very sensitive hearing. He heard Kitty's soft giggles (even though she manage to low her voice as low as possible..)

"I know you were up there!" said Puss, smirks as he saw Kitty-shocked- was sitting on the balcony.

"Fine, you found me.." said Kitty, as she jumped to the ground. "You're happy now?"

"Not exactly.." said Puss, annoyed. "Why you did that?" asked Puss, hinting about the ray trick..

"To gain your attention, Mr. Puss in Boots.." said Kitty, she began to stroke Puss's chin, making Puss blushed at this..

"Just stop that!" yelled Puss, angry, and releasing Kitty's paws from his chin. "I know that you worked for Humpty, and tell him that I still didn't want his offer!" yelled Puss.

"And why?" asked Kitty. Puss was now confused about what he should say next. He can just tell Kitty about why he hate Humpty so much, but could she be trusted? Or he can just lie to her, but what if she know that he was lying?

"Or maybe if you don't want to tell me you're reason, it's okay. I'm not gonna force you.." said Kitty, gently.

"_I never realize that Kitty can be really sweet too.. wait? What?" _thought Puss.

"Look, Humpty paid me to lure you to him, nothing else.." said Kitty. ".. I just don't want you to misunderstanding me for trying to losing your chances to get the magic bean… even though I still don't believe anything about the golden eggs.." said Kitty.

"The first time I knew about the golden eggs and the magic bean was from Humpty.." said Puss, chuckled. "And I also didn't believe him back then.."

"So, we've both didn't believe that the golden eggs and the magic bean were exist.." said Kitty. "..we actually does have something in common.."

"Yes, yes we does.." said Puss.

"_Kitty looks beautiful. Her blue sparkling eyes were truly match with her black shining fur. She looks absolutely perfect.. Wait? Why am I thinking like this?" _thought Puss.

"By the way, someone forgot his money…" said Kitty, dangling Puss's bag of money right in front him.

"What the..? Just give me that back!" said Puss, grabbing his money back from Kitty's paw.

"Beside, you hit me in the with the guitar.." said Kitty, making Puss, feels embarrassed at this point..

"Well, I'm sorry for the guitar.." said Puss, looks away from Kitty, tried to not blushing in front of her.

"It's okay I already forgive you.." said Kitty. ".. If you feels interested at Humpty's offer, you can just come with me.." After saying that, Kitty walks away from Puss, back to the Cat Cantina.

"_Should I accepted Humpty's offer?"_ thought Puss. _"Oh well, as long as I can still be with Kitty…"_ Puss was blushing at his sudden thought.

"_Maybe I should.."_

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a very long update and a very short chapter. I was feeling depressed lately. So, please review or I shut down this fic!


	21. I JUST POST A NEW CHAPTER!

AUTHOR NOTE: Soo… only one more chapter left after this and I finally( really) can stop making this fanfic and concentrate on the other one.. And I want you guys to vote for which should I do :

1. I make a fanfic that basically telling about all of Puss and Kitty moments (10 or 100 drabbles)

2. I make another fanfic about Puss or Kitty or both.

3. I stop making a fanfic…

4. I stop making a PussXKitty fanfic..

5. I make a fanfic _IF _you guys promise me to not leave any bad review in each of my fanfic (Sorry, don't need to choose this, if you want)

So, what do you guys think? :)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

This scene is happen after Puss, Humpty, and Kitty finally got their hands on the magic bean and escape from Jack and Jill. (you know that scene?)

(Because this is the deleted scene… forget the real scene! )

Puss and Kitty was sitting in front of the carriage, steering the horse, while Humpty was inside the carriage, searching through his map about where the exact place for planting the magic bean.

"Eh Kitty? Can I ask you something?" asked Puss, suddenly.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Kitty. _"Is he was going to ask me about why I have no claws? If he did, what should I say ?" _thought Kitty.

"What happen with you claws?" asked Puss

"_I knew it.." _thought Kitty, sarcasm. "I really don't want to talk about that.. " said Kitty, looking away from Puss.

"Why?" asked Puss, confused.

"It's just.. it's too painful to remember that again.." said Kitty, sad.

"Oh.. I understand.." said Puss, then looks away from Kitty.

It was 15 minutes of silence between both of them, Puss still curious about what happened with Kitty's claws and Kitty still refused to talk about it. Until…

Kitty suddenly crying, broke the silence between them.

"Kitty? Why are you crying?" asked Puss, try to comforting Kitty.

"It's okay, Puss.. Don't worry about me.." said Kitty, sniffled.

"No, it's not okay! You were crying.. Tell me, what makes you cry?" asked Puss.

"…Puss, I'm crying because.. "Kitty gulped hardly. ".. I remembered the reason why I have no claws.." (A/N: This is not came out right…)

Kitty then cries again, Puss tries his best to comforting Kitty, while Humpty didn't realizes that Kitty was crying (A/N: Worst sentences… ever..)

"Kitty, it's okay… Just tell me what happen with your claws. Maybe that's will make you feels better.." suggested Puss.

"Okay.." Kitty wipes away her tears from her cheeks. "..I'll tell you.."

* * *

ONE STORY LATER.. BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO PUT THIS…

"…I don't know why they did it.. They took away my claws.." said Kitty, her voice was trembled. Puss couldn't help but, feels sad at Kitty.

"Cat people are crazy!" said Puss, suddenly, making Kitty smiles at Puss's behavior.

"_I think I'm gonna **likes**__him_" thought Kitty, smiling..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: There it is, my 21st chapter… I know it's too short, that because I'm trying to preparing myself for the **LAST **chapter on this fic. That's right! The last chapter for this fic. And remember to review this fic and choose which one- from the options that I'm mentioned- I should do after this fanfic is complete…


	22. It's COMPLETE !

AUTHOR NOTE: This is it guys! The last chapter of this fic! And I'm serious about this last chapter! And I just receiving my very first flame for this fic.. (sigh) Well, I don't want to talk about those who sent me this bad review, but if she reads this chapter, I just gonna say that I'm not going to sue her or even do the revenge thingy or something like that. Because, like what Kitty Softpaws (on my fanfic) said; 'It was stupid for being involved to someone else revenge's plan..'

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed and just recently pwned Will Davies because of his ridiculous attempt to make Puss in Boots scenes (only on my imagination)

* * *

P.S: Sorry for no deleted scene on this chapter. This chapter basically tells about what happen at the Dreamworks studio after all of this ridiculous scenes they just made….

"So… how many scene we had been deleted, Tom?" asked Andrew Adamson to Tom Wheeler.

"Eehh.. 21?"

"21? That's many! This is definitely proofs that Brian and Will are nuts when making Puss in Boots scenes! We shall fires them!" yelled Guillermo Del Toro.

"Please.. spares our life!" yelled Brian Lynch, hiding behind Chris Miller's back.

"I have to support my wife and my children! Please spares us!" plead Will Davies, also hiding behind Chris's back..

"Whoa.. whoa! Can you guys just calm down a little bit? I knew Brian and Will for so long. I will not gonna fires them.." said Chris Miller.

"Phew.. that's a relieved.." said Brian and Will simultaneously.

"However.. they had failed us on their jobs at making a great scene for Puss in Boots. So, I _might _be gonna fires them…" said Chris Miller.

Brian and Will gasped again..

"What are we going to do know? This two idiots already ruined a few scene for Puss in Boots movie.." asked Latifa Ouaou (the producer), receiving a glares from Brian and Will…

"We shall strip them naked, put a pink wig on them, and let them running around the mall!" yelled Joe M. Agular, the producer.

"How about we throw them with my cannon?" asked Henry Jackman, the film score composer, everyone were sweat dropped at Henry's statement…

"Where do you get the cannon?" asked Chris, sweat dropped.

"From my dad, of course!" said Henry, making everyone sweat dropped again..

"Oh..kay… How about my idea?" asked Chris.

"You're going to fires Brian and Will?" asked Guillermo.

"NOOO!" yelled Brian and Will, simultaneously.

"Nope, but we can.." Chris suddenly whispering to Andrew about his idea, which receiving a nodded from Andrew.

"What is your idea?" asked Latifa, curiously.

Chris and Andrew then smiles evilly to Brian and Will…

"I think I know what Chris's idea is.." muttered Will, sweat dropped.

* * *

A VERY NEXT DAY..

I don't what happen next after Chris had executed his plan at Brian and Will, but I'm pretty sure it something about throwing Brian and Will from the top floor at the studio, watched by two figures from the building across the studio.

"Why those two people just being thrown from that building?" asked the female figure to the male figure beside her.

"I don't know, maybe it's something to do with their jobs.." said the male figure.

"What exactly their job is?" asked the female again.

"Making the movie based from _us _.." said the male figure(whose now we all know that is Puss!), putting back his brown cavalier hat to his head. "Come on Kitty, we're going to be late for our dinner reservation.." said

"I know.." said Kitty, looking back to Brian and Lynch 'bungee jumping' from Dreamworks studio ".. but this is too funny to be missed.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: And.. this ending is sucks… This fanfic is finally COMPLETE! YAAAAAY! And don't forget to review this fic!

Humpty: Hey! What about me?

Me: You will be my BREAKFAST!

Humpty: What? NOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOO!


End file.
